Not Just Dust Bunnies
by PrincessDaisyFloral
Summary: America is looking for his lost jacket which he left under his bed, once he finds it he notices an odd drawing under his bed. Thinking it is something to harm him he calls Russia and England for help.


This is a fill to a request at the Hetalia kink meme, it was about America finding a pentagram under his bed and asking what it was for to Russia and England, thinking it was to harm him when in fact it was meant to protect loved ones from any harm. Enjoy.

**Not Just Dust Bunnies**

Tony the alien watched as he took a sip from his coffee cup how America ran around the house, looking for his prized bomber jacket. The alien sighed as he watched him lookd under the kitchen table for the umpteenth time before asking him "Damnit, didn't you look under your fuckin' bed?" the poor alien jumped from his seat as he heard the BAM! sound resulting from stupid America trying to jump to his feet from under the table. After some cursing, the man roused from under the table and questioned the alien with his look "No...there are dust bunnies down there..." the alien facepalmed at this "Damnit, frickin' eyebrows even said it was a joke once! there's no such damned things as dust bunnies!" Alfred looked at him with a hint of surprise in his face "You sure Tony?" the alien nodded impatiently, he swallowed his whole coffee and jumped down, pushing the silly american all the way to his bedroom.  
"Now, look!" Alfred winced at the authoritary tone the alien used, he obediently knelt and looked under the bed. "It...it's too dakr t...t...to see!" Alfred gave the alien a sheepy look, the latter handed him a flashlight Alfred sighed as he lit it on and looked under the bed again. The following cheer of victory made the alien jump again, Alfred popped out from under the bed holding his jacket aloft. "See...Ik new you were careless enough to leave it down there...you should look for anything else youmight have put down there..." the alien walked off, back to the kitchen.  
"Mmm, maybe Tony's right. I'll check under the bed again!" Alfred dove back to the floor and flashed the space under his bed, he saw a ball, some socks...but something else drew his attention, there appeared to be some chalk marks there too...like somebody had been playing tic-tac toe under his bed. He stood back up and lifted the bed with one arm, the light from the window clarified what he saw, however, there was a dust layer over the drawing, he couldn't quite get what it was. "Hey Tony, can you hand me the vacuum cleaner?" The grouchy alien pushed the contraption in the room and then left to watch some TV according to his mumbling. Alfred carefully laid the bed against the wall and then plugged the cleaner, as he sucked the dust from the floor, he saw more details of the drawing there, it wasn't a tic tac toe grid as he had thought...it was something much darker...it was a...

"RUSSIA!" Ivan had to pull the phone receiver a foot away from his ear, that Alfred sure had lungs, he yelled at the receiver keeping his distance "WHAT IS IT NOW, DA?" Alfred was startled by Ivan's yell on the phone, he decided to calm down and ask him what was that about "Look Ivan..." the russian approached the phone carefully "Today I was looking under my bed for some stuff I had...and I found a weird drawing...I'm willing to bet it has something to do with you...would you come to my place to see it and help me decipher what it is?" Ivan narrowed his eyes in suspicion "What's in it for me?" Alfred twitched on the other side "It could be dangerous...it has your face drawn on it too..." Ivan looked out from his window to the Orthodox cathedral "Da, then I'm in...I'll be there soon."  
The loud knocking on the door alerted America of Russia's arrival, he quickly went to receive him and let him in. "Hello Ivan!" Alfred greeted Ivan, who just stepped in "where is this drawing?" he said coldly, holding up his faucet and pipe "No need for that Ivan...the drawing's here Alfred took Ivan to his room and showed him, it was a pentagram inside a circle, drawn with pink chalk, an eye right in the center, and between each point of the star, the face of each one of the Allied Forces, all of it rimmed by a inscription in ancient celtic, which none of the two of them could distinguish as celtic. Ivan stared at the drawing "Mmm...well, this one can't be good at all, nyet nyet, it can't be good...but it can't be bad neither..." Alfred frowned at the larger nation "How can't it be bad Ivan? It reeks of withcraft! It's evil I tell you!" Ivan smiled at Alfred "We don't know if it is good, but I'm sure this isn't bad...see, it is drawn with pink...if it was meant to harm you, it'd be red or marked with blood." Alfred stared down at the drawing "But...it's some sort of sorcery...that cannot be good..." Ivan smiled at him "Why don't we ask Arthur then? I bet that jerk will tell us more about this" Alfred smiled at Ivan "Of course, how could I forget?"  
"Sir Arthur, there is someone who wishes to speak to you on the phone" Arthur lifted his gaze from the book he was reading and set his eyes on the maid standing at the doorway "Who was it?" the maid didn't change her stance "It was Alfred, sir. He said it is of utmost importance that you visit him." Arthur groaned as he put the book down "Very well, tell the butler to prepare me a jet to America's home, post haste." The maid bowed and left to find the butler. Arthur rubbed his eyes, what was wrong with Alfred this time?  
Arthur had to knock only once to be let in by America, he seemed very nervous, Arthur stepped in only to find Russia sitting on the couch with an unpleasant look on his face. "Um...Alfred, this better be something important, you have disturbed me whilst I was in the middle of a truly important matter." Alfred nodded and pulled him all the way to his bedroom "Alfred...I've told you more than once that I cannot..." Alfred cut him off "Look Arthur, do you know what this is?" he said gesturing at the pentagram. Arthur's mouth fell open as he stared at the drawing, as he was struggling to get the words out Russia snuck in the room "I told him it wasn't bad, but he wouldn't listen...it isn't bad, da?" Arthur finally uttered a word "Ivan's right Alfred...this isn't bad...it is actually good...I...I never thought..." Arthur stepped out of the room and threw himself on the couch of the living room, tears flowing down his eyes. Alfred and Ivan exchanged looksof puzzlement and went to sit by him.

"Arthur...what's the matter?" Alfred put his arm around Arthur's shoulders. Arthur looked at him with am ost endearing expression "After all these years...I thought you had found it sooner and had erased it...but it seems it is still working!" Alfred glared at Arthur "YOU DREW A HERETIC PENTAGRAM UNDER MY BED?" Ivan giggled on the other side of Arthur, and the latter changed his expression to one of anger "What? You ungrateful little brat! I did that to protect you!" Alfred looked at Arthur in the face, confusion taking over him "Protect me? From what and why?" Arthur stood up from the couch and walked over to a photograph of Arthur on the wall "That pentagram...is an ancient spell to protect the loved one from any harm...it was drawn in pink for that sole purpose..." He turned around facing Alfred "I drew one of those under each one of the Allies' beds to protect us from any harm the Axis may have done...we needed every single mean of protection back then." Ivan stood up from the couch "Why wasn't the one under my bed pink?" Arthur turned to him "Er...well...China and France's weren't pink too!" Alfred seemed to catch on "Oh Arthur, that was nice but you didn't have to...I'm the hero, I need protection from nothing!" He proceeded to hug an embarrassed England "Well...why do you think Russia didn't do anything to you just before I came?" the two of them turned to Russia who was grinning blissfully, holding a pink chalk up and walking to Alfred's room. Alfred released Arthur and was running to the bedroom, but it was too late, Russia had already closed the door and who knows what he was drawing in there. Arthur tried to push the door open, but to no avail, minutes later, Russia came out with a huge grin on his face and no clothes on.

"Ivan...what did you do to it?" Arthur screamed as he looked at the pentagram with a heart drawn over Russia's, England's and America's face. Before he could turn to see why Ivan didn't reply, he was pushed to the wall by Alfred, who had lost his clothes as well. "Eh...heheheh...well...this can't be so bad" Alfred smiled as Alfred pulled the clothes out of him, and Ivan sat on the corner of the room, enjoying the look. Soon, Arthur was naked as well and was now kissing Alfred passionately. Alfred was slowly pacing away from the wall where he held Arthur, slowly guiding the two of them to the corner where Ivan was waiting for them. When the three of them were together, Alfred laid down on the floor. Ivan took over him while Arthur watched, his member coming to an erection. Ivan licked all over Alfred's face, while Alfred laid there with his eyes closer, pulling Ivan closer to him with his arms. "Nnngh...no Ivan...not like that...I want the two of you..." Ivan stopped licking him, he lifted himself to a kneeling position "Alfred...get on all fours da" Alfred followed suit, and Ivan positioned himself behind him, rubbing his erection between Alfred's buttcheeks while Arthur rubbed the tip of his penis all over Alfred's lightly slapped one of Alfred's buttocks "Does Alfred want it rough or soft?" Alfred moaned as he felt the tip of Ivan's penis tease his entrance "Nnngh...I want it right now! ROUGH ALL THE WAY!" Ivan laughed darkly as he forced himself inside Alfred at the same time as Arthur pushed his erection in Alfred's mouth. Alfred moaned as he was filled by the two nations, and quickly got to work on Arthur's cock invading his mouth, he swirled his tongue all over it, feeling the taste and suckling lightly on it, while Ivan pounded his insides steadily moaning with each thrust. "Oh...Alfred...that's it..." Arthur moaned while he stroked Alfred's hair, Alfred slowly bobbed his head up and down, licking every inch of the pole in his mouth. Ivan's had ran all over Alfred's body, touching and pinching everywhere, his soft moans echoing Alfred's. Soon, the speed and the temperature rose, with their movements becoming erratic and the moans morphing to pleasure wails. The three men were close to coming, Arthur couldn't stand anymore, he fell to his knees as he held Alfred's head with both hands and pushed himself deep in his mouth, "Aaaagh...fuck...take it all Alfred!" he screamed, spewing his sperm in Alfred's mouth and collapsing on the floor seconds later, panting. Alfred hardly swallowed all of the sticky viscous fluid, Ivan could feel his climax coming, he spun Alfred around his cock so he could face him, he plunged in once more, hitting Alfred's prostate, the force making Alfred cum all over their chest, the pleasure overcame Ivan as he spilled all his cream in Alfred. After he was done, he laid down on the floor next to Alfred.  
Alfred crawled slowly to the pentagram, whithout the other two spent nations noticing him, he erased Ivan's face from it and gave in to his drowsiness.


End file.
